


His Vixen

by tweetysrcclt9



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Married Life, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Romance, Secrets, Self-Reflection, Sexual Fantasy, Texting, Very Secret Diary, shamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: A pregnant and hormonal Amy witnesses an innocent scene that leads her to the wrong conclusion.So, Sheldon is forced to reveal his supposed 50th Wedding Anniversary surprise to his pregnant wife just so she would come home.Sheldon Cooper finally reveals his innermost thoughts about his vixen in a series of documents he has been typing in his most secret folder...
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Sheldon's Secret Folder

****

**His Vixen**

By: tweet-src-clt9

**Part 1 – Sheldon’s Secret Folder**

Sheldon Cooper sighed as he heard the door slam.

His precious vixen, the love of his life, his Amy, walked out the door. Again.

Ever since his wife got pregnant, her mood swings had been crazy. While some wives, according to the books he's read at least, were very amorous with their husbands, Amy was the total opposite. His vixen just found him annoying to the point that she either cried or worse, walked out of their apartment.

 _Thank Einstein she just goes to Penny and Leonard's apartment,_ he smiled a little.

His mother, along with Penny and Leonard, told him that he must be extra understanding and sympathetic to Amy's needs now that she was pregnant with their progeny. Of course, he followed that sound advice as best as he could. He needed to make sure that his vixen and their benign overlords were safe and healthy after all.

Searching his pocket for his phone, he thought about what to ask Leonard or Penny or maybe both of them.

Deciding to err on the side of caution, he texted Leonard first.

_Leonard, is Amy at your apartment?_

He saw the three dots appear and he eagerly waited for the reply.

_No, Sheldon. Penny is on the phone with Amy though. I, er, I think Amy is taking a taxi to Bernie and Howard's house._

Sheldon gulped. In the three times that Amy walked out on him during her pregnancy, this was the first time she had ever left their apartment at 2311 Los Robles.

"Oh, boy I really am in trouble!" he sighed.

With his eidetic memory, he could easily recall all the details that led to Amy's most recent pregnancy tantrum. His hands tightened into fists as he recalled the two major culprits that caused his Amy to walk out on him – and worse, his vixen had been crying…

* * *

_"Hey Coopa, who's da wuvwy wady," Barry Kripke leered at his new assistant. As a Nobel Prize-winning Physicist, Dr. Sheldon Cooper didn't need an assistant but with his Amy now four months pregnant, he wanted to spend more time with her. So, he asked the university to provide him with a new minion. Out of all the applicants, he selected Jocelyn Cuevas. She was an aspiring theoretical physicist herself, having recently accomplished her master's degree. She was the most qualified among the pool and he didn't find her as annoying as the rest._

_He was excited to leave his office so he could pick up his wife from her lab, but he just had to run into Kripke of all people. He fought the urge to roll his eyes. His vixen told him that he had to be more tolerant of other people, most especially those who worked with him._

_"Ms. Cuevas, meet Dr. Barry Kripke. Kripke, meet Ms. Jocelyn Cuevas, my new assistant," he formally introduced. He may be in a hurry to see Amy, but his southern upbringing prevented him from just rudely leaving the two people in the hallway._

_"Coopa, you dog! Wid Amy aww pwegnant, now you hired a side chick," Kripke smirked. Sheldon was confused, what's a chick got to do with Amy's pregnancy?_

_"If you'll excuse me, Kripke, Ms. Cuevas, I have to see Amy," he politely addressed the two._

_"Not so fast, Coopa! Just wanna know if you want to tap dat wid Amy aww pwegnant now," Kripke leered._

_"I'm not tapping anything," he frowned._

_"Come on, Coopa! All dat and you gonna pass?" Kripke gestured to his assistant who seemed uncomfortable now._

_"I don't understand, Kripke," he was losing patience now._

_"Gorgeous Latina bombshell, Coopa! Since you no wonger a virgin, I figure you now wanna tap other wadies," Kripke winked._

_"How dare – "_

_"Out of the way, out of the way!" suddenly, a voice from behind a large box interrupted his rant._

_"Ahhh!" his assistant exclaimed. Sheldon Cooper, raised by his mother to be a gentleman, immediately grabbed on to his assistant so she wouldn't fall on the floor._

_Because of the sudden movement, his body was intimately pressed against his assistant's that her lips accidentally touched the corner of his mouth. His eyes were wide as he let her go. "Are you alright?" he asked despite his urge to run to the bathroom and wash his hands, his face, and every single germ she carried with her._

_"Coopa, you sly dog!" Kripke smirked._

_"She – Sheldon?" he immediately turned to that voice._

_Amy, his pregnant wife, was standing there with tears running down her cheeks. Her beautiful emerald eyes were full of sadness that it pained him to see her in such a state._

_"Amy, how long have you – "_

_"Long enough to know that you and Kripke now agree that you can do better than an old pregnant nerd," she managed to say despite her tears._

_"Amy, no! This is not what it looks like, darlin'," he tried to make her see reason as he stepped towards her, but she backed away._

_"I'll see you later," with one last sniff, Amy walked away._

_Sheldon turned to Kripke with a glare that could have melted him on the spot if his eyes had laser powers. "Kripke, if anything, and I mean anything happens to my wife, I swear – I will kill you," he was about to punch the annoying physicist on the face, but he stopped himself. He didn't want Amy to be even madder at him._

_"I'm sowwy, Coopa. I'm just teasing," Kripke paled._

_"This is your last warning, Kripke," and with that, he ran after Amy._

* * *

Sheldon sighed again. If not for his eidetic memory, he wouldn't be able to recall how he ever got back to their apartment again. After chasing Amy and trying to make her see reason, he drove them back to Los Robles as she silently cried on the passenger seat.

As soon as they entered the house, Amy only looked at him with a sad and defeated face as she said…

_"I know I'm not young and attractive anymore but did you really just hire an assistant so you can have a side chick as Kripke said? I always knew it was too good to be true for someone like you to ever be contented with someone like me."_

With that parting statement, Amy slammed the door and left.

"How do I fix this?" he too now had tears in his eyes.

"Sheldon Cooper, you open this door, right now!" since he knew Penny wasn't leaving him alone, he angrily walked to the door.

"What do you want, Penny?" he yelled back as he opened the door for her.

"How dare you hire an assistant so you can cheat on Amy!" Penny hit him on the chest.

"Ouch! Hey! Stop that!"

"What is it I hear about you kissing your assistant?" Penny snarled.

"It's not what it looks like!"

"Explain," Penny glared at him.

"Kripke was just speaking nonsense. I was on my way to Amy's laboratory, but he stopped me. And then, there's this man carrying a large delivery box. My assistant didn't see him, so I pulled her to safety. Her lips accidentally touched the corner of my mouth because of the collision… Which reminds me, excuse me but I have to thoroughly clean my face and hands with Purell," and with that, he ran to the kitchen sink.

He spent a good fifteen minutes cleaning his face and his hands to rid himself of whatever germs his assistant carried. He even thought about just firing her but then Amy would be even madder at him if he did that. He didn't care if Penny stood there waiting for him to be done. He needed to get clean after all.

When he was already wiping his face and his wands with a paper towel, Penny seemed calmer. In fact, she had an amused look on her face as she shook her head in amusement. Sheldon frowned.

"Oh, god! Amy's pregnancy hormones must be so bad indeed if she can't realize that you would rather jump off a cliff than to ever cheat on her," Penny remarked.

"Of course, I would never cheat on my wife! What kind of man do you think I am?" he exclaimed. He was crazy in love with Amy, or at least that's what he heard from the silly music Penny introduced his wife to. Also, why would he ever cheat on the most perfect woman on earth with anyone less?

"I know that Moon Pie, but Amy's hormones are making her crazy right now," Penny said sympathetically.

"I know. Poor kid," he sighed.

"Anyway, during Amy's rants on the phone, she says you must be cheating on her since you barely look at her anymore. Also, the last time you had sex was before you found out she's pregnant," Penny said with a kind voice.

Sheldon gulped, his cheeks and ears flushed. He didn't want to _explain_ this to Penny of all people.

"Sheldon… Are you – blushing?"

"What? No!" He lied but he could immediately feel his eye twitching.

"Spill it, Moonpie," she smirked.

"I don't want to hurt the baby," he muttered as his eyes were glued on the floor.

"What?" Penny was confused.

Sheldon rolled his eyes. Did he really need to spell it out for her?

"Amy is so hot, okay? I find it such a turn on that she's pregnant with my baby! And so, I don't want to act on my urges since I don't want to hurt her and the baby. There! Happy?" he confessed.

"Aww! Shelly! That's so sweet! You have to tell Amy," Penny squealed.

"Cool your jets, woman!" he rolled his eyes. Amy would never believe him now… Unless…

"Penny, you stay right there. I will be printing some documents. This should take around – 30 minutes," he ran to his bedroom so he could set up his laptop and the printer.

* * *

When he was logged on to his laptop, he accessed a secret folder that was so heavily protected, even he had to accomplish 20 security questions and to provide his own voice activation code to just see and open the main folder.

_To My Vixen on Our 50th Wedding Anniversary_

Sheldon sighed as he saw the folder name. This was supposed to be his future surprise but now he had to think of something else. Quickly scrolling down the folder's contents, there were 100 documents inside it.

He quickly wrote some lines of code that commanded the computer to print all the pages for each of the documents inside the secret folder. As he waited for the print job to finish, he looked for the special wooden box he had ordered just to store what was supposed to be his perfect anniversary gift in the future. He also looked for a lock that required a specific number combination.

With all of that ready, all he needed to do was to wait for the printing to finish and to write a short letter to his wife.

He grabbed a blank paper and a pen as he began to write…

* * *

_My Dearest Vixen,_

_This box I had made from the same wood on the very chairs we used during our wedding reception contains what is supposed to be my 50th wedding anniversary gift to you. Since desperate times call for desperate measures, I have to give it to you now._

_Before anything else, let me assure you of three things:_

_1.) Nothing happened with my assistant. It was an accident. Kripke was just being his disgusting perverted self and then there was a man carrying a large box. I had to pull my assistant away so she wouldn't hurt herself. Her lips accidentally pressed on the corner of my mouth due to the collision. I dosed my face and my hands with Purell for fifteen minutes. You can even ask Penny since she saw me clean myself._

_2.) I avoid touching you since I don't want to hurt you and our baby. I find you being pregnant with our progeny such a turn on that I struggle with myself as I control my baser urges._

_3.) I will never cheat on you. I made a vow to love only you. Besides, why will I cheat on the most perfect woman alive?_

_Whatever you read inside this box is for your eyes only. The contents may shock you but as of that point in time, those are my actual thoughts of you._

_I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper._

_Your husband,_

_Sheldon_

* * *

Finally, the print job finished. He carefully sealed the documents in chronological order inside the box and locked it. Afterward, he looked for an envelope and inserted his letter inside. Penny was still there, sitting on the couch and reading a book on motherhood.

"Penny, I need you to deliver this to Amy, please," he handed the box and the envelope to his blonde friend.

"Like – now?" she stared at the rather heavy box and the envelope.

"Yes, now. Please, Penny," he begged.

"Alright, alright!"

"Please tell Amy that in case she doesn't want to come home tonight, I will deliver her pregnancy vitamins to Howard's along with everything else that she might need," he said shyly.

"Gotcha, Moonpie. I'll deliver this to Amy right away," Penny smiled at him before she left 4B.

As Sheldon closed the door after Penny, he could only hope that his vixen would forgive him soon.

 _Good lord! I even recorded in those documents all the times I have practiced self-abuse with thoughts of her,_ he winced. Maybe he should have filtered the documents first. Now all of his Amy-related secrets would be revealed to his vixen once and for all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my 2nd Big Bang Theory Fic.  
> Long live the Shamy!  
> Edited this since I had some typos.


	2. Pop-pop's Last Advice

****

**His Vixen**

By: tweet-src-clt9

**Part 2 – Pop-pop's Last Advice**

"Hey, Bernie. How's Amy?" Penny asked after briefly hugging her friend in greeting.

"She's a bit calmer now. Howard and I pointed out that Sheldon couldn't cheat on her given that it took them five years to even have sex. A man like that just doesn't jump ship," Bernie explained.

"So… do you know when she'll come home to Los Robles?"

"She's still upset about Sheldon not looking at her anymore. You know how fragile Amy's self-confidence is… It makes me feel guilty actually. You know how much teasing we put her through on her relationship with Sheldon and her clothes," the shorter blonde sighed. Her face laced with a guilty expression.

"I know. I kinda feel bad too… Anyway, is she – "

"She's sleeping in the guest room right now."

"Will you please hand this over to Amy when she wakes up?" Penny gestured to the wooden box.

"What is that?"

"It's from Sheldon. He's hoping that this will make her forgive him."

"Oh… Did he tell you what's in it?" Bernie eyed the box curiously.

"I don't know. He just handed this over… oh, and this too!" Penny remembered the envelope in her purse. Bernie accepted the box and carefully placed it on the couch.

"Here," Penny handed the envelope to Bernadette.

"Should we – "

"I don't know…"

The two blondes eyed each other and shrugged. Penny lifted the unsealed envelope from Bernie's hand and carefully pulled the letter inside. Bernie leaned closer so she could read the contents too.

"That's so sweet…" Bernie sighed after reading Sheldon's words. Penny was still reading the letter.

"Wow," Penny was speechless as she placed the letter inside the envelope once again.

"He really does love her very much, doesn't he?" Bernie smiled.

"Our little Shelly is crazy in love with our Amy," Penny grinned.

"I'll make sure she gets these," the smaller blonde gestured to the box.

"Thanks, Bernie."

"Do you want some juice or tea?"

"I have to return home. My little Annalise might be hungry any minute now," Penny smiled as she thought about her baby.

"Give my love to your little princess… Hang in there, Penny. Motherhood is a tough job, but it is damn rewarding," Bernie squeezed Penny's arm in support. She knew how hard it was to care for an infant.

"Bye, Bernie," Penny hugged Bernie and left. She was sitting on the sofa looking at the intricate details of the box when Howard walked in.

"Hey, Bernie. Are you alright?"

"Penny dropped these off for Amy just a few minutes ago. She says it's from Sheldon," Bernie gestured to the box.

"Do you want to send it up to Amy's room? That way, you can also ask her what she wants to eat?" Howie asked. Ever since becoming a dad, Howard Wolowitz has become gentler and more caring of other people's needs.

"Yes, I'll do that. In case she wants something specific, we can order in," Bernie kissed her husband's cheek. Howard smiled at his wife.

"Let me know as soon as she tells you, alright? I'm willing to fetch whatever Amy wants in case it is very specific." Howard knew that pregnant women had odd cravings.

Bernadette nodded before she left the living room to check on her friend. When she reached the guest room, she lightly knocked on the door, but no one answered. Carefully turning the doorknob, she smiled as she saw Amy lightly snoring on the bed.

Bernie quietly placed the box and the envelope on the nightstand. As she closed the door of the guest room, she thought it best to just ask Sheldon about Amy's common food cravings.

* * *

Amy Farrah Fowler woke up with a desire to look for Sheldon but then she remembered she had run off to Bernadette and Howard's house. Since there was some light emanating from the lamp on the nightstand, she picked up her glasses so she could see clearly. With her glasses on, the first thing she noticed was a wooden box and an envelope placed near her phone.

Since the envelope was addressed to _Amy_ she allowed her curiosity to be satisfied. She knew it was from Sheldon based on the handwriting. She was still mad at her husband, but Bernie and Howard's words made sense. She knew her husband's quirks about germs. So, it was very unlikely that he would just kiss someone else. She just couldn't forget what she saw though. It reminded her of all of the insecurities she had in the early years of their relationship. It didn't help that the woman she saw with Sheldon was very beautiful.

Amy sighed. She might as well read this letter so she could forget about what happened. When she finished reading Sheldon's short note, she sniffed. He was being sweet, and she felt bad for yelling at him, but her pregnancy hormones are making her crazy.

Carefully placing the letter in the envelope, she looked at the box. She noticed there was a lock that required a three-digit combination. She frowned as she thought of a possible code. Since she didn't want to ruin the lock in case she made a mistake, she grabbed her phone to text Sheldon.

Upon unlocking her phone, she saw that she got some unread text messages from her husband.

_Sheldon: The pin number on the lock opens to the 3 digits that played a very important part in our relationship. Think of the place we first kissed and the place we reconciled after our break-up. I'm sure you now know the code._

_Sheldon: I sent over a sandwich you can eat at Howard's house. I based the filling on your most recent cravings these last two weeks. Please let me know if you need anything else so I can bring them to you. Also, your pregnancy vitamins are with Bernadette. Please don't forget to take them. Take care of yourself and our progeny. I love you, Amy. I'm sorry._

_Sheldon: I do hope you will come home to me and soon. Our apartment feels so lonely without you._

_Sheldon: I will wait here until you are ready to come home. Please let me know when I should pick you up._

_Sheldon: I have always loved you, my vixen, and I always will. I do hope that you believe me when I say that._

Amy felt worse after reading Sheldon's messages. She knew that he was such a worrywart, especially now that she was pregnant with their first baby. Since she wanted to at least reassure him that she was alright, she decided to send him a text message.

_Amy: Thank you for sending the sandwich and the vitamins, Sheldon._

She immediately noticed the three dots appear. It meant that Sheldon was just staring at his phone and eagerly waiting for her reply.

_Sheldon: You're welcome, Amy. I hope you slept well._

_Amy: I did, thank you._

_Sheldon: Are you feeling better?_

_Amy: Yes, thank you._

_Sheldon: I miss you, Amy._

_Amy: Can I stay here at Bernie's for tonight? I wanted to open my box alone. I already read your letter and it's so sweet. I just feel that I need to open the box on my own though… Is that okay?_

_Sheldon: Of course. Take all the time you need. I will be right here waiting for you to come back to me._

_Amy: I'm sorry for overreacting, Sheldon._

_Sheldon: No need to apologize, darlin'. I love you._

_Amy: I know (smirk)_

_Sheldon: You really are a vixen, Dr. Fowler-Cooper._

Amy giggled. She knew how much he loved it when she referenced his beloved space movies during their conversations. Glancing at the time on her phone, she decided to go downstairs so she could grab some food and take her vitamins. After that, she would devour the contents of the box. She couldn't wait to read all of it. For years, she wanted to know all of Sheldon's thoughts and feelings. Now, she was given an exclusive pass by the man himself.

* * *

After devouring her sandwich and some milk, Amy chatted with Bernadette and Howard. She thanked them for their hospitality which her friends kindly reciprocated with hugs. Bernie watched her take her vitamins and told Amy that Sheldon was insistent she did this just to confirm she didn't miss her dose. Her husband was that thorough indeed.

Now Amy was back in the guest bedroom, the wooden box was on her lap. She eyed the lock and turned the digits to the code, 314. It was the first 3 digits of pi and her old apartment number. When the lock opened, she excitedly lifted the top of the box.

She gasped. Inside was a thick pile of papers which she could only assume was a very detailed chronicle of Sheldon's thoughts, memories, and feelings all throughout their relationship.

She gently lifted all the papers from the box and turned her eyes on the first page. It was dated May the 12th, the year 2017. The first page was written on the date of their wedding!

* * *

_May 12, 2017_

_My Dearest Amy,_

_Today as I wake up, I feel excited. Finally! I am marrying you – the most amazing woman in the world. I find it odd that I am addressing this to you, but I feel that I should document how happy I am feeling._

_As a man of science, I see the world in terms of numbers and equations. To me, you are the most exciting and the most beautiful equation that I have ever discovered. I will gladly spend the rest of my life enjoying every adventure as I try my best to figure out the complicated and exhilarating equation that is Amy Farrah Fowler._

_If you must know, I have been documenting my thoughts and feelings about you ever since we met in that coffee shop. Don't ask but it was my Pop-pop's last advice. You, my vixen, already know that I never break my promises especially those I have made to people that matter the most to me._

_Oh! I now have this brilliant idea! You're not supposed to read all my thoughts and feelings. In as much as I trust you, I just feel that some things should be kept secret and sacrosanct. Anyway, since I wrote about Pop-pop, I remembered that he gave my Meemaw a special box containing his diary and unsent letters for her._

_I shall do the same thing. I will print all of my Amy-related secret documents and send them to you on our 50th Wedding Anniversary. That should be a good surprise. Wow! Who knew that I would actually excel at being a husband? Oh, who am I kidding! I excel at so many things._

_Good lord, I hear Leonard already knocking on my door. Good thing that I have linked my secret Amy folder on my phone._

* * *

Amy chuckled as she read the contents of the first page. It was clear that Sheldon was just randomly typing his thoughts and it was interrupted by Leonard. She turned to the next page and she noticed that it was dated on their first meeting.

"This ought to be good," she muttered as she eagerly leaned her back on the headboard. She needed to be comfortable as she read through all these pages filled with Sheldon's thoughts…

* * *

_May 24, 2010_

_I can't believe that I am finally doing this but since I have made a promise, and to Pop-pop no less, then I must honor it. Dr. Sheldon Cooper always kept his promises._

_When I turned 21, my Meemaw sent me a letter that was written by my Pop-pop before he died. Since my Pop-pop knew that he would die at some point, he had written a letter for me to be read on my 21st birthday. I missed my Pop-pop very much, so I devoured the words of his letter._

_Long story short, the letter gave me sound advice on adulthood. It spoke of career development and the things I dreaded most – romance, love, marriage, and having progeny. Near the end of the letter, my Pop-pop asked me to make a post-humous promise to him. He said that when I meet a girl who I feel was interesting at the very least, someone worth writing about, I should document all my thoughts and feelings for her. As a twenty-one-year-old, I only snorted with haughty derision. Since this was from my Pop-pop though, I am honor-bound to keep this promise._

_For many years I have met all sorts of women, most of the time I barely noticed they were women. I just didn't care about women. I see them as mere distractions. If I focused on women like Wolowitz, Koothrapali, and Leonard, then I wouldn't have the time to focus on what's important – science and unraveling the secrets of the universe._

_But I digress! Today of all days, I have met the most fascinating woman._

_Now don't get me wrong, this will most certainly not turn into marriage and the whole white picket fence shebang but I am honor-bound to my Pop-pop. Hence, I must keep my promise._

_Besides, if there was a woman worth telling my Pop-pop about, then it would have to be her._

_Amy Farrah Fowler. Even her name sounds so fascinating._

_Koothrapali and Wolowitz pranked me with this silly idea of setting me up on a blind date. What hokum and malarkey that they honestly believed some cheap algorithm calling itself science is able to find my supposed perfect mate! Baloney! Anyway, according to my simpleton friends, the dating site matched me with Amy Farrah Fowler._

_I would never have come to the blind date if not for the threat of some soiled hosiery. How disgusting! I would never allow soiled hosiery to be hidden around my pristine apartment. I was left with no choice._

_When I entered the coffee shop, I came in there preparing myself to just turn the woman down and I'll be on my way. Imagine my surprise when my supposed perfect mate, Amy, was actually interesting._

_Amy Farrah Fowler is just like me. I have never met anyone more similar to me than her. She's a scientist, despite being in the field of biology (also known as the study of yucky and squishy things), and most of all, she has the same priorities as me. She is focused on what matters most – science. She even said that all forms of physical contact up to and including coitus are off the table. How remarkable! It's like looking at a female version of myself._

_Frankly, I have never met a female Homo Novus before._

_Homo Novus such as myself (and I am loathed to admit) Amy are highly evolved and supremely intelligent beings who will lead humanity to a brighter tomorrow. Since this is the first time ever that I have come across another Homo Novus, then it is imperative that I document our meeting. This will certainly mark an important point in history – two Homo Novus starting a mind-meld._

_Amy Farrah Fowler is like me. She is a female version of myself._

_Well, almost. She's a petite woman with long shiny straight hair the color of dark chocolate. Her eyes are this interesting shade of green hidden behind her glasses. She wore sensible clothes which I highly respect. I don't like it when women show-off all their goods (in the words of Wolowitz). Women should maintain a modicum of decency; it was a rare quality nowadays. Hence, I truly admire Amy for wearing respectable clothes. I also agree with her choice of footwear – orthopedic shoes are highly good for supporting one's posture especially in terms of lumbar support._

_I suppose if I were not a Homo Novus, just a mere Homo Sapiens Sapiens like Leonard and Wolowitz, then Amy Farrah Fowler can be a suitable mate. She is highly intelligent, an interesting conversationalist, she had pale clear skin, and she had wide hips which indicate a healthy capacity to bear children._

_It is a good thing that Amy and I are not susceptible to silly romantic feelings just like the hoi polloi. That way, we can focus on talking about science, theories, and philosophy. Boy, that woman is smart as a whip! Talking with her was such a riveting experience that I didn't notice we had been talking for more than four hours already. I was even late for laundry night!_

_Amy Farrah Fowler and I are going to be great friends, I can tell. Us Homo Novus should stick together. A relationship of the mind with Amy will fill my days with interesting conversation since she was so similar to me. In as much as I have come to tolerate my friends' quirks, they can be quite tedious sometimes. I am certain that with Amy, it will be all exciting talk on topics of interest since she's Homo Novus too._

_Well, this seems long enough. I believe that I have fully documented my first meeting with the most interesting woman on the planet – Amy Farrah Fowler._

_I have already kept my promise to Pop-pop._

_I must end this nonsense now so I can text Amy goodnight._

_Maybe I can set-up a schedule for us to text and call each other on Skype._

* * *

"Wow!" Amy was stunned. As a neurobiologist, she understood the human brain in ways that the hoi polloi could never do. This document detailing all of Sheldon's thoughts upon meeting her said it all. He was attracted to her from the very start, even if he himself didn't know it. The fact that he noticed the color of her hair, the color of her eyes, the paleness of her skin, and even her beckoning pelvis said it all. Her Sweet Baboo was drawn to her from the very start!

"Oh, Sheldon, you sly sly man," she chuckled. _No wonder he asked for my number, Facebook, e-mail, and Skype details all at once,_ she grinned.

Amy grabbed her phone and texted her husband.

_Amy: I read the first two pages._

_Sheldon: And?_

_Amy: You were attracted to me right from the very start. (smirk)_

_Sheldon: I was attracted to your mind, yes._

_Amy: That's not all. (wink)_

_Sheldon: Is that so?_

_Amy: I quote, "Amy Farrah Fowler can be a suitable mate. She is highly intelligent, an interesting conversationalist, she had pale clear skin, and she had wide hips which indicate a healthy capacity to bear children."_

_Sheldon: Oh… I did write that, didn't I?_

_Amy: Yes (grin)_

_Sheldon: You have always been fascinating to me, you vixen. As I said at our wedding, "I'm overwhelmed by you."_

_Amy: I love you, but I have more reading to do._

_Sheldon: Do take some time to sleep, Amy._

_Amy: Of course. Good night, Dr. Cooper._

_Sheldon: I love you, my vixen. Good night (kiss)_

Amy smiled as she put the phone down. She couldn't wait to read through all of these documents. It's so entertaining and interesting to read through memories of their time together in Sheldon's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Sheldon's musings about meeting his vixen? Review, read, and follow if you enjoyed this chapter. For those who have read Hating Dr. Fowler, my Shamy fic from the POV of Ramona Nowitzki, I still have one or two chapters left for that one.
> 
> Merry Christmas to all of us.
> 
> Again, long live the Shamy!
> 
> P.S. I edited Chapter 1 since I made some typos. I was sleepy when I wrote that.


	3. Chapter 3

****

**His Vixen**

By: tweet-src-clt9

**Part 3 – Dates, Cats, Relationships**

_I have been regularly communicating with Amy Farrah Fowler ever since our first meeting at that coffee shop. It has been great really, just talking to someone who understands me in ways others can't. The best part, I never have to "dumb" myself down when talking to Amy because she's nearly as intelligent as I am. That woman's brain is spectacular!_

_Texting Amy, talking to Amy on Skype, and exchanging emails with her was now an important part of my day. She was highly entertaining, her sense of humor is spot-on, and she understands me in ways that my other friends can't. It also helps that Amy is as pragmatic as I am. She doesn't care for small talk and catering to the nonsense babble of the simple-minded folk._

_The only downside to my newly found friendship is that my nosy and annoying friends keep on insinuating that Amy Farrah Fowler is my girlfriend. I only snort and retort with my signature look of haughty derision. As if Amy and I would subject ourselves to the irrelevant feelings of romance and attraction like the common and lower IQ folks._

_Amy Farrah Fowler is a girl and she is my friend. But no! She's not my girlfriend!_

_How many times do I have to repeat those lines to my not so intelligent friends?_

* * *

Amy laughed as she read Sheldon's line about her being a girl and just his friend. It seemed like a lifetime away. Just by reading these documents, she really could tell that it was Sheldon who wrote these words. His signature arrogance and self-confidence are oozing from every single page. It warmed her heart though since it's clear that he had always held her in high esteem right from the very start. In fact, he had always hinted about seeing a future for them, sure it was a relationship of the mind, but even at the start, it was clear he wanted her to be in his life for the long-term.

Flipping another page, Amy felt giddy as she saw the date. September 23rd of the year 2010, it was their first date chaperoned by her bestie…

* * *

_September 23, 2010_

_Since my nosy friends have always been teasing me about my friendship with Amy, Penny told me that I should "date" her. As Homo Novus, Amy Farrah Fowler, and I were talking about how our combined DNA will result in the most excellent and evolved progenies especially in terms of intelligence. So, we were discussing creating a child together, through in-vitro fertilization, of course, no need for a sweaty love fest, but Penny just had to intervene._

_Penny told me that I cannot build a strong relationship with the future mother of my progeny just through text messaging. As I thought about the Nebraskan cornhusker's argument, it does make sense._

_And so, I asked Amy Farrah Fowler out on a date._

_Since it's a non-optional social convention for the man to pick up the woman on dates, I made Penny drive us. It was awkward at first since Penny being her chatty and overly friendly self, kept asking questions that were way below Amy and I's IQs._

_At the end of the day, maybe I should thank Penny for being present since her rather active dating life, and the statistics that go into predicting the number of lovers she has had through the years became an excellent ice breaker for my date with Amy. As a scientist, Amy found my math exciting and she's now eager to have Penny under her EEG machines. Amy Farrah Fowler's eyes just sparkle with this fascinating shade of green when she's talking about connecting her electrodes on an interesting test subject._

_Anyway, Amy and I decided to stop our idea to collaborate on a progeny using in-vitro. My mother would never allow me to have progeny out of wedlock. Oh, well._

* * *

"I guess he's always had a thing for my eyes. He's been mentioning it a lot," Amy grinned as she skimmed through his anecdote on the shade of her eye color once again.

* * *

_October 7, 2010_

_Ever since our "date", I have been involving Amy in more activities within my social group. The downside of this is that not only were my friends intimidated by her superior intelligence but also, they have been calling us the "Shamy". Shamy was a juvenile amalgamation of our names, Sheldon and Amy. Really! What baloney! What are we, in high school? It's a good thing that Amy is patient enough to interact with my friends even if they were clearly beneath her level of intellect. Us Homo Novus really endure a lot just to be able to interact with lesser folk. Oh, the pain of being geniuses!_

_Speaking of geniuses, Amy and I invited this fun game called "Counterfactuals". Sad to say, no one else on the planet seems to understand it. We tried playing it with Leonard, but his Princeton degree seemed to be inadequate for the mental prowess needed by the game. Good thing I have Amy to play the game with me._

_Anyway, everything seemed to be going well until I invited Amy to come and visit me at CalTech. I just wanted to show her around and impress her with the university's facilities. I also wanted to wow her with my brilliance, because really, who else but Amy can appreciate my intelligence in the way it so rightly deserved? Only a genius knows a fellow genius after all._

_But no! Things went downhill._

_Amy Farrah Fowler may be a genius but she's also a bullheaded stubborn vixen!_

_She just didn't want to admit that I was right, and she was wrong._

_She just didn't want to admit that Neurobiology was inferior to the wonder that was Physics._

_And so, like mature Homo Novus, we agreed to end our relationship. Just like that._

_I know she would come crawling back to me. Where else can she find a man as riveting and engaging as I am?_

* * *

Amy rolled her eyes as she read about her husband's thoughts. She remembered this moment perfectly. It was the first time they argued, and it was about science. It was very interesting to read about his thoughts on the matter especially since she knew the end result of this event. Sheldon ended up with twenty-five cats!

* * *

_I_ _t seemed that Penny was right. Breakups are hard._

_I really thought Amy would be crawling back to me the very next day. But no!_

_The exasperating vixen hasn't sent me a single text message._

_Oh, well. Maybe I should just get a cat. At least cats never question my scientific genius. Who needs Amy Farrah Fowler anyway?_

* * *

"Capital D – E – N – I -A – L," Amy smirked.

* * *

_I now have my cat, Dr. J. Robert Oppenheimer. See? Who cares about Amy Farrah Fowler when I can have the company of a cat who would NEVER dare to question my field, my studies, and my genius!_

_I bring Dr. Oppenheimer everywhere because he keeps me company._

_Because of my Vulcan hearing, I can hear the snarky comments from my so-called friends, but I didn't care. They never understood my need for complete acceptance and companionship anyway. Leonard may be my best friend and roommate, with Wolowitz and Koothrapali as part of my social group, but they have never understood me in a way Amy date. But then again, at least they never questioned my genius as she had._

_Aww! Dr. Oppenheimer is feeling lonely._

_I should find him a friend to talk to who would completely understand him._

_Yes, I need another cat to accompany my new friend._

* * *

"Oh, Sheldon," Amy chuckled. She recalled how upset she was that her budding friendship with Sheldon ended. However, the old Amy simply brushed it aside and carried on with her life as usual. The old robotic Amy never had friends before Sheldon and she was used to being tricked or picked on. So, it was easy for her to move on from their friendship. On the other hand, her husband clearly didn't take it lightly. It was obvious that he was devastated. He was in denial, yes! But he truly did miss her very much.

* * *

_Leonard being the nosy buddy he is, called in my mom from Texas. My mom being her sneaky and clever self, gave me an out by using that reverse psychology babble she always does. I just let her be since I grabbed my chance to be friends with Amy Farrah Fowler again._

_I even had to accept that 65% of our troubles were caused by me._

_Sheldon Cooper never compromises! This is the first time I did that!_

_Wow! What a vixen!_

_Oh well, at least Amy and I are friends again._

_Bottom line, I found new homes for my 25 cats. Really! What was I thinking?_

_Amy Farrah Fowler was right though, cats are the epitome of indifference, just like her. Oh boy!_

_Amy Farrah Fowler is greaten than all the cats in the world and maybe koalas._

* * *

"Boy is these hilarious," Amy giggled. Even his innermost thoughts about her sounded like him pouting in his childlike innocence.

* * *

_Just when I thought that Amy and I were on the same page, a relationship of the mind, I was taken aback that she wanted ME to meet her mother! Good lord! That vixen must have fallen in love with me and now she's planning our wedding, where we're going to live, and the number of children we're having._

_Leonard is right. I am attached to another object by an inclined plane wrapped helically around an axis. Specifically, Amy Farrah Fowler's axis!_

_I must put an end to this vixen's schemes._

_Sheldon Cooper's body is no one's wonderland._

_Goodbye, Amy Farrah Fowler._

_What a shame, our minds could have been great together. Sigh._

_Women and their hippy-dippy feelings always get in the way._

* * *

Amy rolled her eyes. Even his thoughts were so dramatic and over the top. Missing her silly genius of a husband, she grabbed her phone.

_Amy: Too bad, Sheldon. You broke one of your self-imposed paradigms._

_Sheldon: What are you talking about?_

_Amy: I quote, "Sheldon Cooper's body is no one's wonderland."_

_Sheldon: Amy!_

_Amy: What? It's true. (smirk)_

_Sheldon: Well, it would have stayed that way if it weren't for your sparking emerald eyes, your curvy body, pert breasts, lean legs, duck-caught-in-an-oil-spill-hair, and your ample bottom. Good lord, woman! You could kill a man with all of that and then you just had to add ALL that with that big bulbous brain of yours._

_Amy: Is that so? (wink)_

_Sheldon: Oh just keep on readin', will ya? There's bound to be pages there on my daydreams of you. Lord is this embarrassing (sigh)_

_Amy: I love you, Sheldon (giggle)_

_Sheldon: You better come home to me soon, you Vixen. (huff)_

_Amy: Soon, cuddles._

_Sheldon: I love you._

She put on her phone down and continued reading. If only she read these documents early on, then maybe they didn't have to break-up. She sighed sadly as she thought about those painful months. _No! That break-up made us stronger together and as individuals,_ she countered.

* * *

_Amy Farrah Fowler and I didn't have to end our relationship after all. It turns out, she only needs me to pretend as her boyfriend so her mother would stop pestering her about dating. Mothers! I guess I should be thankful that my mom only wants me to go to church once a year. I'd hate it if my mom forced me to date silly women as well._

_Because of the Skype call with Amy's mother though, I discovered something interesting._

_Amy Farrah Fowler had a saucy mouth. That vixen made me memorize this sassy talk about having coitus with her. What a crazy woman! She always made me laugh since her sense of humor is so spot-on._

_Come to think of it, if ever I would be forced to have coitus for at least once in my life, like in a life-and-death or save-the-world situation, I guess there's no one else more suitable for me than Amy Farrah Fowler. At least I would be having coitus with a fellow Homo Novus, not like those silly girls who'd just do dangerous poses that Wolowitz brags about. While highly unlikely and borderline improbable, if Amy and I do engage in coitus with each other, at least there's some sort of mental connection there._

_Good lord, what am I writing?_

_I should delete those last lines._

_This is part of my promise to Pop-pop so I can't delete anything. Deleting would be like lying._

_No one's going to read this anyway._

_Note to self, tighten security measures on this folder._

* * *

Amy's eyes widened in shock. As early as that point in their relationship, Sheldon already hypothetically thought about coitus – with her? _Wow!_

"I guess I may have underestimated your baser urges, my Sweet Baboo," she smirked. She couldn't wait to read the more salacious parts. This must be the reason why he insisted that whatever was in here was for her eyes only.

She decided to text Sheldon once again.

_Amy: Thank you for trusting me with these documents, Sheldon. You don't know how much this means to me._

_Sheldon: Who else would I share them with? Besides, you're my wife, I share everything with you. (smile)_

_Amy: Keep that up and I might go home tonight (wink)_

_Sheldon: In as much as I want that, you need to sleep and rest, Amy._

_Amy: I know. I'm sorry about running away again._

_Sheldon: It's alright, darlin'. Now you carry on reading but you have to stop in an hour and go sleep. Our progeny needs her mama to be all happy and healthy._

_Amy: Really? You think our baby's a girl?_

_Sheldon: I would like to have a little Amy around (smile)_

_Amy: Awww… So sweet. Although, I prefer a little Sheldon though._

_Sheldon: Want to bet? (smirk)_

_Amy: Interesting…_

_Sheldon: We'll talk about the bet and the details when you're home. There's going to be a contract and everything. That way, when you lose, you can't use your charms against me to get your way._

_Amy: So serious, Dr. Cooper._

_Sheldon: I have to protect myself against your charms, you vixen. Now, one hour and off to bed. No negotiations._

_Amy: Yes, sir (wink)_

Amy set the alarm on her phone to one-hour. Since Sheldon was very thorough, she must not violate his condition. After all, he was right. It was for the best interest of their baby. With the alarm set-up, she resumed her reading again.

* * *

_I realized that since Amy is not like my other friends who blindly worship me, I must do more things for her so that she would like me better. I tried to follow my mother's advice. Although this advice was for my sister. Anyway, it couldn't hurt._

_I was right! Amy did love my Sourdough bread. Mom really knew what she's talking about when she said, "a way to man's heart is through his stomach." Although this is only a short-term thing given my daddy cheated on her. Good thing I am only getting on Amy's good graces since I want to keep her friendship._

* * *

Amy chuckled as she read more of Sheldon's thoughts. In some instances, he gave a thorough retelling of their "riveting" (his words) counterfactual games. He would then detail that he was amazed at her brilliance since she always kept him on his toes which was truly refreshing for a man of his genius intellect. She found it funny when he also lamented about her frowning on his love of comic books and "doper space movies" (her words). As she read more of Sheldon's retelling, she felt her eyes start to droop.

She glanced at her phone and noticed that she had five more minutes until her one-hour was up. She decided to mark her page and check on the next one for a sneak preview. As she saw the name of "Zack", she smirked. Tomorrow morning will be a very interesting read.

As part of their tradition, she wanted to say goodnight to Sheldon so she called him up. He immediately answered, his voice filled with worry.

"Amy, is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to say goodnight, Sheldon. My one-hour is up, as promised," she was smiling as she talked to her husband.

"Oh, good…"

"Good night, Sheldon."

"Good night, Amy."

"I guess I'll talk to – "

"You owe me a good night kiss, little lady," he said teasingly.

"Oh, you know how I am with my routines. Besides, it's your fault for getting me addicted to your pouty lips, you vixen," he sighed.

"You got yourself a deal, Dr. Cooper," she replied flirtatiously.

"It better be a long one," he pouted.

"As long as you want it to be."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, little lady."

Amy chuckled. It still amazed her that the stoic Sheldon Cooper could be so laid back and relaxed with her and her alone. She truly felt so loved by him that she chastised herself for accusing him of cheating. _Stupid pregnancy hormones!_

"Good night, Sheldon."

"Sweet dreams, Amy and baby benign overlord," he chuckled.

"Bye. Mwah!" and with that, Amy carefully stored the documents in the box and prepared for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating to T since there are no "sexy scenes" yet. In the future, well it will definitely change.
> 
> Thoughts on the chapter? Any special Shamy scenes you want me to include?
> 
> This chapter is unedited by the way since I'm so sleepy. When I post Chapter 4, I'll edit this as well.
> 
> Review, fave, and follow if you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> P.S. I'm a new Shamy writer so forgive me.


End file.
